


Хороший лёд

by NichikN



Series: Соулмейты [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, POV First Person, Soulmates, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: Они просто слишком поздно нашлись.Такое случалось, они не первые и не последние. Это не запрещено.Просто такие истории всегда и для всех хреново заканчивались.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Series: Соулмейты [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836415
Kudos: 1





	1. Слабое звено

Мы просто слишком поздно нашлись.

Несмываемые следы от кружек на тёмной деревянной столешнице раздражали, но я не могла отвести взгляд. На что мне ещё смотреть?

Такое случалось, мы не первые и не последние. Это не запрещено, не осуждается обществом.

Один, два, три… шесть круглых отпечатков.

Просто такие истории всегда и для всех хреново заканчивались.

Мне всю жизнь внушали, что родственная душа сделает мою жизнь прекрасной и понятной. Все расставит по местам… Интересно угадать, какой из шести появился первым?

И их история тоже кончится хреново.

Отабек это знал, как знал, что утром над Казахстаном встанет солнце. По его кирпичной роже видно, что знал.

Интересно, есть здесь и его круг? Может, вот эти два? Они немного отличаются…

И Жан, конечно, тоже знал. Просто включал своего жизнерадостного долбоёба с отставанием в развитии. Видимо, как обычно.

«Хе-хе-э-э-э-э, гляньте-ка, какой я весёлый! Неунывающий гороховый шут к вашим услугам! К вашему сведению, я никогда не пользуюсь подставками под стаканы, потому что это скучно».

Но то, что он съел эту горькую таблеточку, было бы понятно любому. Это сквозило во всём: в неврастеническом смехе, в лихорадочном блеске глаз, в этом отчаянном жесте, которым Жан прижимался переносицей к его шее и замирал трепетным трусливым оленёнком. Думал, я его украду. Думал, что я не вижу. Мне и не нужно было видеть. Мы же хреновы соулмейты, я это чувствовала спиной, даже считая пятна на испорченном столе в его кухне. Нерушимая связь была между нами. Брак, заключённый на небесах ещё до нашего рождения.

Эти двое голубков были в полной жопе.

Жан со стуком поставил две чашки чая. Одну себе, другую передо мной.

Отабек подложил под свою кружку с кофе пробковый коврик, передал мне блюдце, не подходящее к чашке рисунком, второе блюдце поставил рядом с Жаном и перенёс на него чашку.

Что ж, одним вопросом меньше.

Мы все были в полной жопе.

Меня потянуло первую: тянуло сюда, прямо в этот дом, где моя пара, мой связанный, моя жизнь. Это удивительная редкость — кто ещё мог похвастаться такой крепкой связью?

Теперь я сидела тут, рассматривала цветочки на обоях и слушала этот бред про то, что моё место уже занято кое-кем поинтереснее. Кое-кем на коньках, на байке и на кураже.

Мы были в полной жопе, и все это знали.

Поэтому когда дерьмо полилось со всех кранов, никто не был удивлён. Конечно, все приложили ладони к щекам, обрамляя рты, собранные в трагичную «О», но никто на самом деле не удивился.

Меня увезла скорая немногим позже Жана. Нельзя надолго разлучаться с соулмейтом.

Сначала мы соблюдали правила, регулярно виделись, родители даже сняли мне дом поближе. Но эти свидания были почти так же болезненны, как их отсутствие. В итоге мы встречались только когда боль становилась невыносимой. Взаимная злость усугубляла ситуацию. Нельзя злиться на своего соулмейта.

Мы несколько месяцев вытягивали неизбежное, за лысый хвост, с садистским удовольствием. А неизбежное устало цепляться когтями и чуть не уложило нас по гробам.

После того случая два Ромео честно пытались. Отабек честно отпустил Жана и ускакал в свои степи. Жан честно остался со мной. Мы отделались малой кровью: Жан слил Чемпионат Мира, а я один семестр института.

На финале Гран-при в Барселоне Жан сделал мне предложение. Я согласилась.

Жан не хотел, Жан просто злился на Отабека.

А я не и знала, чего я хочу.

Но я точно не хотела на тот свет раньше времени.

Вдвоём мы бились в агонии три года. Смешно подпрыгивали, как две пучеглазые рыбы, в нашем маленьком домике, огороженном белым заборчиком от счастливого мира, с ржавеющей барбекюшницей во дворе и увядающей капустой на грядках.

У нас не было этих серых бытовых проблем, которыми пугают молодожёнов. У нас было очень много Жана. Жан был в каждой комнате, валялся в каждом пыльном углу, если не сам, то цветными фотографиями, золотыми кубками, гитарами и красными олимпийками буквально заполнял всё свободное пространство. У него были идеи, у него были планы, проекты, концерты, благотворительность, тренировки, соревнования, победы, банкеты. Он был везде и непременно таскал меня за собой. Казалось, этот человек вообще не может быть один.

Он начинал десятки дел одновременно, а затем сваливал это на меня, на родителей, в мусорный бак. Иногда он замирал. Это были очень плохие дни, тогда на тренировки его приходилось водить за руку. В такие времена я предпочитала сидеть на обезболивающих. Две розовые таблетки, два раза в день, натощак, запивать водкой.

Я чувствовала, как исчезаю. Как будто моя жизнь состоит из Жана, его настроений и его начатых дел.

Отабек первый написал мне на почту.

Fucking little Kazakh:

«Привет, Изабелла. Как он?»

Признаться, я не ожидала, что он посмеет. За всё время он ни разу не пытался связаться с Жаном и игнорировал все его сообщения. Я видела эти регулярные письма, смс и неотвеченные звонки Жана. Сначала проверяла его телефон после особенно сильных приступов боли. Потом перестала. И так было понятно, что вот сейчас Жан написал Ему и не получил ответа.

Я ненавидела этого наглого чурбана, который одним своим существованием уничтожал всю мою надежду на нормальную жизнь. Но я отлично понимала, что когда-то этот мостик сработает и в другую сторону. А ещё я понимала, что он не виноват. Никто из нас не был виноват.

Я стала писать Отабеку о Жане. Ничего особенно личного, всё в общих чертах. Потом немного личного. Потом не только о Жане.

В конце концов, у нас с Отабеком было много общего. Очень много одного человека.

От меня Отабек узнал, что иногда мы с Жаном даже были счастливы. Мне не было стыдно это писать. Не было его жалко. Но если это ранило, то он не подавал вида. Даже изображал облегчение. А может, не изображал.

В ответ он написал мне инструкцию к Жану в депрессии.

Я написала ему, как первые полгода было очень тяжело, и как теперь терпимо, а иногда даже отлично. Но не во время соревнований. На соревнованиях Жан видел Его. Тогда Жан разваливался на части и всё превращалось в ад.

Я рассказала, что в такие периоды я начинала пить. А иначе улыбочка не намазывалась на губы вместе с красной помадой. А там были журналисты, камеры и драные фанатки. И я среди них, с дурацким флажком в одной руке и стаканом «прохладительного» в другой.

В тот злосчастный раз, когда на открытой тренировке перед соревнованиями Отабек сломал ногу, я не выходила из запоя две недели. С тех пор каждый второй стакан я поднимала за его здоровье. Каждый первый — за то, чтоб он сдох. О чём ему и сообщила. В ответ Отабек написал мне восемнадцать способов отвлечения Жана от навязчивых идей.

Два раза после прокатов в Канаде Отабек пил со мной в том маленьком баре, который я обычно посещала одна. Он нравился мне за тишину, полумрак и смазливого бармена.

Было так мило со стороны Отабека составить мне компанию.

При личных встречах говорить с ним о Жане было невозможно. Я не могла смотреть на это его лицо в тусклом свете желтых светильников. На этот взгляд. Думаю, я никогда не смотрела так на Жана.

Я катала пустую граненую рюмку по отшлифованной локтями барной стойке и спрашивала Отабека о его жизни. Не то чтобы он был мне интересен. Но я хотела знать, как он выживает со своим соулмейтом.

Оказалось, с Юрой было гораздо проще, чем со мной. Юра просто ненавидел все правила. Юра мечтал прожить жизнь на обезболивающих, только бы пойти против системы и доказать всем что-нибудь.

Особенно после того, как обнаружилось, что его возлюбленному Никифорову выпал совсем другой Юрец. А нашему Юре достался Отабек. Ха-ха.

Юрочка всё понимал и никогда не упрекал Отабека. Отабек так и говорил: «Юрочка». И его взгляд теплел и становился нежным. Думаю, я никогда не смотрела на Жана и так тоже.

За что же Отабеку достался такой парный? За что Юрочке достался такой пендель?

— Я тоже спросил его об этом. — Отабек брякнул льдом, и бармен шустро заменил стакан на полный. — А он рассказал мне историю: «Знаешь, Бека, у моего деда была сестра. Её соулмейт оказался полным дерьмом и психопатом. Регулярно избивал её, от большой любви. Он тащился от её ненависти. Сделать ничего не могла — ей не верил никто, даже дед. В общем, она его убила по итогу. Зарезала. А с таким, сам понимаешь, жить потом только в Кащенко». — Пил Отабек как-то красиво и пьянел очень быстро. — Понимаешь?

— Кащенко? — рюмка уплыла, на её месте появилась другая, со снежным ободком. Долька лимона выделялась единственным ярким пятном во всей этой грёбаной ситуации.

Отабек разглядывал свой стакан и не спешил объяснять. Да всё и так было понятно.

Рот обожгло холодное. Горькое. Соленое. Кислое.

Синопсис моей жизни.

Бармен стрелял глазами в Отабека, а Отабек рассказывал, что таблетки им с Юрой почти не понадобились. Они проживали это вместе, как и полагается родственным душам из школьных учебников. Отабек горел, и Юрка горел с ним. Они бы так и сгорели заживо, если бы не лёд.

Тонкая корка льда держала их на поверхности. Двигайся: танцуй, летай, воюй. Только не останавливайся ни на секунду. Попробуй они замереть и подумать — лёд треснул бы, оставив на их месте чёрную полынью. Программы, соревнования, медали и призовые места. Бронза, золото и серебро.

Отабек отправился провожать бармена, а я отправилась в другой бар.

Я не могла как Юрка. Я не хотела никому ничего доказывать, я хотела нормальную жизнь. Но намёк про эти их коньки и медальки я поняла. Жан, если подумать, тоже так и выживал.

У меня не было льда. Я была слабым звеном в нашем квартете.

* * *

Как бы я ни пыталась перенаправить своё недовольство на Отабека, в какой-то момент моя злость, конечно, сказалась. Не могла не сказаться. Даже школьники знают: «Нельзя злиться на своего парного, от этого ему особенно больно». Пропасть между нами росла, мы из последних сил цеплялись за пальцы друг друга на разных сторонах обрыва.

С нашей террасы открывался вид на давно нестриженый газон, облупившийся заборчик и соседские кремовые и голубые домики с цветами на подоконниках. За светлыми занавесками семьи ужинали, обсуждали прошедший день и смеялись над милой глупой собакой, стащившей кусок торта. Всё это было не для меня.

Для меня красивый тонущий в ядовито-оранжевом закате Жан прихлёбывал чай, ставил кружку на столик мимо подставки и окатывал меня одним из этих его приступов раздражающей неудержимой тоски. Для меня было красное сухое с блеском на бокале и невозможность понять: «Почему он?»

— Почему он? Что в нём такого особенного? Как он может быть тебе ближе соулмейта?

Нервные слёзы душили, мешали мне увидеть лицо Жана.

— Белз.

Жан молчал, разглядывая чашку или собственные руки, не собираясь продолжать, но когда всё-таки продолжил, то как будто хотел утопить меня в киселе своих слов. А я топилась и думала: «Он шутит», думала: «Он серьезно», думала: «Нам конец».

— Он никогда не просил меня быть другим. Быть лучше или взять себя в руки. Не пытался успокоить или мотивировать.

«Ох, ну это всё меняет, конечно».

— Ему не нужно понимать мои чувства. Он просто принимает то, что я говорю. Даже если это неправда. Даже если он знает, что это неправда. Даже когда я веду себя как полный придурок.

«Ты действительно полный придурок, Жан».

Жан говорил очень тихо, как будто и не мне вовсе:

— Ему не нужно быть соулмейтом, Белз. Он просто рядом. Всегда.

«А где тогда я? Я тут чем занимаюсь, бегая на твои утренники, чёрт бы тебя побрал?!»

— У Бека проблемы с общением.

«Да неужели?»

— Он сильно привязывается к людям.

«Особенно к одному».

— Я просто хотел бы знать, как он там…

«Спрашивает о тебе между стаканами и барменами».

— Спрашивает о тебе.

Это было смешно. То, что Жан беспокоился об Отабеке. Это о Жане все беспокоились. Это Жан сводил всех с ума и не мог отпустить, наконец, чужого человека. Это не я, а он был слабым звеном.

Но я сейчас хорошо понимала его. Не просто чувствовала — правда понимала. Я уже не злилась и не плакала. Я рассматривала Жана, думала, что мы очень похожи: чёрные жёсткие волосы, светлые глаза, крупные острые черты лица. В этом была какая-то насмешка. От этого почему-то было неприятно.

Мне больше не хотелось жить его жизнью.

Я погрузилась в учёбу и дополнительные факультативные исследования, чтобы иметь причину, натянув поводок, сбежать от этих фанатских сборищ и маркетинговых мероприятий, призванных вытряхнуть хоть часть энергии из Жана. При поступлении я выбрала естественные науки и пробовала все направления подряд, пока не обнаружила у себя талант к химии и, по словам преподавательницы, «чуткие руки». Так я заинтересовалась опытами и синтезированием. Сначала это был лёгкий способ отвлечься. Но потом я ушла с головой.

Я пропадала в институте днями напролёт. Смешивала реактивы и соединяла растворы. Мне нравилось проводить аналогии по результатам: двухфазный раствор в равных пропорциях? Пусть прозрачный слой будет Юра, а сизый — Отабек. Выпал студенистый осадок? Прямо как я: отсекаюсь от Жана, как ни взбалтывай. Однородная смесь окрасилась в насыщенный розовый? Добавим две капли реактива, чтобы получить обильную пену, бьющую фонтаном из пробирки. О, я знаю эту горячую парочку.

В такие моменты скольжения в творческом потоке я была наконец счастлива. По-настоящему счастлива, понимаете? Без Жана.

Я мечтала быть редкой непарной, или чтобы моим соулмейтом оказался кто-то из моих новых коллег из лаборатории. И в этих мечтах время полетело печально и легко.

Четвёртый год мы с Жаном не прыгали. Мы тащились по пустыне, и нам не являлись ни оазисы, ни даже миражи. Он не попрощался, когда уходил.

Я точно знаю момент, когда они встретились. Меня просто переполнила эйфория, разгоняя ноющую боль. Я купила новый стол.


	2. Предложение

Я смотрел. Смотрел и не верил своим глазам. Вероятно, я так привык к драматичным штуковинам, что повседневная и обыденная картинка не складывалась в голове: вот я, в шесть утра, стою в удобных трениках, смотрю через щёлки глаз, на бороде зудит трехдневная щетина. Под босыми ногами холодный ламинат. В одной ладони холодная ручка открытой двери, коричневой, как и каждая вторая дверь в Алма-Аты. В другой — холодная пустая треснутая чашка, которую давно нужно выкинуть.

А вот мой Жан с другой стороны порога. С такой же щетиной, как и у меня, такими же заспанными глазами и в мятой же одежде. Только в руке вместо чашки — чемодан. И на ногах кроссовки. Жан улыбался неуверенно и виновато:

— Ты не говорил, что рыбак.

Это напоминало какой-то абсурдный сон, и я тупо молчал.

— Мне никак не сорваться с твоего крючка.

* * *

Я даже и не помнил, что так бывает в жизни. Когда я вот так счастлив, счастлив вдруг и внезапно, и так совершенно непроходимо туп. И я не верил, что такое бывает даром. Разве такое может происходить? Разве я что-то сделал, чтобы заслужить это? В какую цену мне это обойдётся? В какую цену это обойдётся Жану? Я не мог не думать об этом. Я держал это счастье, крепко, так, что руки не разжать, даже если бы захотел, только ножом, как челюсть бойцовской собаки. И мне было легко от того, что отпускать больше не нужно. И я готов был платить, платить, сколько угодно. Мысли испарялись по одной. И вот уже казалось, что возмещать не обязательно. И что каждый человек может быть счастлив просто так, за то, что он есть. И что происходить такое может. И даже со мной.

И я опять переставил чашку на блюдце с ощущением дежавю. Жан поймал мою руку. Кончики среднего и указательного пожелтели оттого, что он опять курит; так смешно спрятал от меня сигареты за холодильником.

Жан курил, зажимая сигарету в кулак, пока я стоял на стрёме, чтобы не попалили. Я не курил, мне нельзя было курить, нельзя пить. Мне можно было тренироваться. Я хотел золото.

Жан тоже хотел золото. Но он всегда мог вот так: между изнурительными тренировками и выматывающей учёбой — разгульные вечеринки в женской общаге и сигаретка в школьном туалете. Это я был на поле боя. Жан был на сцене. Он никогда не мог отказываться, не хотел, мог себе позволить — брал что хотел на свою энергию, на абордаж.

Он залезал в мою комнату в окно на третий. Однажды он влез ко мне с красной розой в зубах. С красной, блядь, розой в зубах. Придурок исцарапал себе лицо шипами.

Жан ныл, я приклеивал ему пластырь на щёку, а хотелось заклеить рот: трёпотня Жана несла перегаром, сигаретами и огромным парфюмерным магазином.

— Это «Paco Rabanne», деревенщина!

Он и мне подарил. Я нашёл так и не распечатанную упаковку, когда собирался обратно в Казахстан. Возможно, та коробка в прозрачной плёнке и сейчас валялась где-то в шкафу.

Юрочка позвонил в первый же день:

— Бля, Бека, какой же кайф, а. Почти ничего не болит. Жанке своей привет передавай. Наконец-то.

Юра, конечно, преувеличивал, болело ещё как: мы давно не виделись. Но я был благодарен ему, он всё всегда понимал. С первого раза, как понял тогда в Барселоне, так всегда и понимал.

В Барселоне Юре было пятнадцать, мы сидели в том кафе перед финалом. Шумная компания аплодировала: юрина любовь со своим соулмейтом трясли обручальными кольцами, а меня трясло от юриной ярости до темноты в глазах. Я тоже аплодировал, пытаясь сдержать подступающую тошноту, когда Жан, с Изабеллой наперевес, ворвался в забегаловку ураганом, горланя о своей помолвке. Изабелла была очевидно в говно, а Жан в истерике. Актерская игра обоих на уровне Кабуки. Юру скрутило без предупреждения: он ещё не знал, как остро ощущаются чувства своей пары. Я немедленно выволок его за шиворот, не прощаясь ни с кем, усадил на байк и сам надел на него шлем.

Мы остановились за первым же поворотом. Юру рвало, а я держал ему волосы, как подруга подруге.

— И чё, теперь всегда вот так будет? — Юра вытерся леопардовым рукавом.

— Не всегда, конечно. Но нам нужно быть поосторожнее.

— Тебя так же колбасит, когда я психую, да? — не слушая ответ, Юра нервно рассмеялся: — Пиздец тебе.

Потом он ревел, размазывая сопли по моей куртке, и всхлипывал, что он обещал не плакать, обещал, обещал. Я осторожно похлопывал его по спине. Совсем ребёнок же.

— Нормально, Юра, нормально. Прорвёмся. Всё нормально будет.

А в голове фальшиво бренчало: «Не нормально. Не прорвёмся. Не будет».

Я запаниковал, конечно — не привык ещё тогда к Юриным эмоциям. Накрыло как электрическим одеялом. Юра же весь как провод без изоляции. Он справился. Юра был настоящим бойцом. Да я скорее в себе бы сомневался, чем в нём.

Теперь я смотрел на Жана в своей кухне и думал о том, что я не имел права на это счастье. А Юра и Изабелла не заслужили того, что их жизни ломались из-за нас с Жаном.

Я не спрашивал, я прекрасно понимал, что решение далось Жану не легко. Я не знал, что мы будем делать, когда всё повторится.

— Нормально, Жан. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Всё будет нормально.

— Я знаю, знаю. С тобой всегда будет нормально, Бекки, — скалился Жан.

Он снова отплясывал свою фирменную джигу-дрыгу, и я с ним за компанию.

Мы немного подёргались в Казахстане и продолжили дёргаться в Канаде. География не так важна: и дёрганья, и лёд одинаково гладко стелились в любой стране.

Мы снова затягивали коньки, и снова соревновались за медали и места. Жану это всегда удавалось лучше всех нас.

— Эй, Бекки, давай с нами!

— Нет.

Я всегда был одиночкой. Я не уставал говорить «нет». Сложно учиться в одной школе, тренироваться на одном катке с Жаном и не подружиться с ним.

Я не мог понять, что ему от меня нужно, чего он ко мне прицепился? Я выискивал подвох. Я сопротивлялся, не давал себе залипать, мне было нельзя, я уже нашёл своего соулмейта, и меня тащило всё сильнее.

Я наблюдал за Жаном исподтишка: он катался вдохновенно, прыжками вышибал дух. Я не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь прыгал так высоко. Он мог разогнаться с нескольких шагов — так быстро набирал скорость. Его катание напоминало вызов. В каждом элементе было столько хвастовства, что могло рассмешить, если бы не было так впечатляюще. Вы можете сколько угодно называть павлина курицей, но вы не отвернетесь, когда он раскроет хвост.

— Бекки! Давай добавим оборот в твой сальхов?

Что ж, он определённо нашёл подход.

— Я Отабек.

— Ладно-ладно. Попробуй вот так.

Сальхов остался тройным, падать было всё так же больно. Жан возвышался надо мной радиовышкой и торжественно вещал:

— Бекки, я понял! Лёд не может удержать тебя, потому что ты слишком горяч.

Я лежал и не верил, что такую херню можно сказать ртом.

Он и правда помог мне с четверным.

А я совершенно и окончательно пропал.

Жан не общался с Изабеллой. Разлука сединой извивалась в его волосах. Сухо, безжалостно высекала морщины на смеющемся лице. Это было неправильно. Это было плохо по отношению к ним обоим.

— Вам нужно помириться.

Мои слова валились в пустоту рядом с Жаном. Я даже не мог посмотреть в глаза, как будто я говорил не ему, а мимо. Я не имел никакого права лезть в это. Я не мог влиять на чужие решения. Я уже принимал решение за четверых однажды. Груз неоправданных надежд висел надо мной роялем на шёлковой нитке. Я не оправдывал надежд Жана, надежд своего соулмейта, надежд своей страны. Я просто продолжал делать то, что мог.

Я регулярно писал Изабелле, пусть она и никогда не отвечала.

Я смотрел на улыбку Жана и не задавал вопросов.

Я звонил Юрочке три раза в неделю.

Я шнуровал коньки.

Жану становилось хуже. Он хохотал всё громче и цеплялся за меня всё крепче.

После переезда в Торонто возможность летать к Юре выпадала не часто, и он налетал в Канаду сам, превращая наш дом в пороховую бочку. Жан с Юрой собачились. Будто со стороны я наблюдал, как белобрысый раненый опоссум шипел и задирал обезьяну, которая время от времени меланхолично тыкала острым прутиком. А вокруг них наплясывала трусливая клуша. Я то есть. Весь этот зоопарк не мог существовать в одной клетке. Я не справлялся. А Юра тем временем ругался с Жаном, Жан не звонил Изабелле, Изабелла не отвечала мне на письма.

Я выдыхал и выходил на лёд, хотя мне нужно было завершить карьеру, пока я не сел в инвалидное кресло. Я не хотел в инвалидное кресло.

Эта ваза не склеивалась. Я не справлялся.

Я грохнул дверью и прошёл мимо развалившегося на диване Жана, на кухню, к раковине.

— Он не разулся. Что у вас случилось?

— Какой-то мудак поцарапал его байк.

Жан свистнул.

Мне было злобно и душно, выпитая вода больно охладила голову. Вернувшись, я открыл окно настежь, но воздуха не прибавилось; за окном всё замерло: флюгель в виде лосиных рогов на соседнем доме, листья на деревьях и даже небо. Шаги, разделяющие меня и Жана, показались тяжёлыми, как в воде. Между нами стоял кофейный столик, увлечённый диктор убеждал мою спину, что мулы гораздо выносливее лошадей и проявляют большую выдержанность и спокойствие.

Я поднял телефон Жана со стеклянной столешницы и бросил ему в живот.

— Звони.

Жан ловко поймал одной рукой, будто только этого и ждал всю жизнь. Он покрутил мобильник и положил рядом с собой.

— Нет.

— Не встанешь с дивана, пока не позвонишь.

Я смотрел, как мой ботинок упёрся в край стола и двинул вперёд. Ботинки были хорошие, рыжие, с перфорацией. Юрка, который их и выбрал, сейчас молчал где-то справа. Стол проехал вперёд, упираясь, жалобно скрипя ножками, и придавил ноги Жана к дивану.

— Может, поспорим? — Жан наклонился вперёд. — Проигравший прогуляется в принтованных гамашах.

— Это джинсы, — едва слышно прошипел Юра.

Жан улыбался, а я думал, что в этом положении было бы удобно заехать ему ногой в ровные зубы.

— Хватит, Жан, сколько ты ещё протянешь вот так?

Похоже, Жан не собирался отвечать.

— Почти два года прошло. Если не о себе, то подумай о Белле, ей нужны твердые руки, она же химик.

— Я не знал, — брови Жана поехали вверх.

— Она твой соулмейт, ты жил с ней четыре года, вы женаты до сих пор. Какого хрена ты не знал?

Улыбка Жана медленно увядала.

— А ты откуда знаешь?

— А они подружки, — прорезался Юрка. — Ты что, не в курсе, каждая тётка мечтает дружить с геем?

Я не разобрал, кто это заржал: Юрка или лошадь с канала «Дискавери».

— И она больше не синтетик. Исследованиями занимается.

Вот теперь интересно стало мне.

— А ты откуда знаешь? — я не смотрел на него. Я смотрел на Жана.

— От верблюда. Попадалась пара её статей почитать. — И снова этот резкий высмех.

Я дотянулся до пульта и на всякий случай заткнул диктора. Жан протянул руку, и моя спина узнала, что у ослов 62 хромосомы. Я не понимал, что мне сейчас сделать, чтобы не слететь с катушек, и я слетел. Юра позади меня тихо охнул. Я развернулся и шагнул к телевизору. Рыжая пушистая лошадка превратилась в набор рябящих оранжевых пикселей, края экрана твёрдо упёрлись в пальцы. Немного дёрнуло перед тем, как штекер вырвался из розетки. Последняя познавательная информация на сегодня: «…экстерьер животного зависит от породы лошади». Прямо сейчас я понял, зачем открывал окно. Получилось очень удобно.

Я стоял, ухватившись за подоконник, смотрел на нелепо развалившийся на газоне телик и пытался, пытался дышать ровно, хотя бы ради Юрки. Голос Жана осторожно вкрутился в висок:

— Бек…

— Хватит, Жан. Это твоя жизнь, а не сэлфи с медалями. Ты угробишь себя, угробишь Беллу. Ты должен уже позаботиться о себе. Где ты зависаешь? Ты же всегда играешь в полную силу, так делай это! Позвони или вернись. Тебе нужно двигаться дальше. — Меня медленно догоняла вся усталость, с первых мозолей на искалеченных ногах и до этого дня. — Ты должен уже взять себя в руки и позаботиться о себе.

Я просто стоял и дышал низким серым небом.

— А ты совет-то свой себе посоветуй, Бека, — голос Юрки вернул меня к подоконнику. — Ты ноги свои видел? Ты же весь в фиксаторах от трусов до носков, как в гипсе. Как ты ходишь-то вообще, терминатор херов? Ты, блядь, на последнюю произвольную на костылях припёрся, ты нормальный вообще? Раньше соревновался за золото, а теперь? Выше двенадцатого весь сезон не поднимался. А на двадцать седьмом как тебе понравилось? Да слейся уже, наконец!

Юра сидел на полу. Видимо, придавило его нормально так.

— Юра.

— Арматура. Ты чё так волнуешься об этой Белке? Нужна она тебе? Или думаешь, я не знаю, что тебе на неё наблевать и розами засыпать? Да ты за человека не считаешь её. Она для тебя всего лишь помеха, палка в колесе. Но ты ведь такой заботливый у нас, благородный. У тебя же долг. Перед ро-о-одиной. Тебе же нужно обязательно в белом выехать, с вышивкой на погонах! — Юра был очень прав, и он с криком перешёл на русский язык: —  _ Хули ты трясёшься над нами?! Да разуй глаза, Бека: у меня серебро с Чемпионата Мира, золото с прошлого Гран-При. Это золото, которое взял бы шлюхан твой, если бы на допинге не спалился, как лох, даром, что полбашки седые! _ — Юра обличающе выставил палец в Жана. — Его дисквалифицировали, и что? Ты видел программу, которую он за год поставил? Да он вчера на одной ноге через весь каток проехал, я ебанулся! У меня коньки болят, когда я смотрю, как он катает! Ты его риттбергер видел?! Никто сегодня так не может, ни-кто. Педик твой уже легенда, Бека. А ты не сегодня-завтра, сдохнешь у нас, и что мы будем делать?

— Не сдохну. — Юра был прав, как же он был прав, но я бы скорее натянул его гамаши, чем признал это вслух. — Ты, Юрка, всю жизнь одними медалями не меряй. Если бы вы оба так головой думали иногда, как ногами катаетесь…

Юра уже не слушал меня, он резко развернулся и шипел уже в сторону дивана:

— А ты чё зыришь ваще?! Ты бы на его прыжки смотрел лучше! Так в могилу прыгают, а не на пьедестал!

У Юрки дрожал подбородок. Хотелось обнять его и в который раз сказать, что всё будет нормально и что никто не умрёт.

— Юра.

— Он меня не слушает, — Жан пожал плечами.

— Онь миня ни сюсяет. Да кто тебя слушать будет, морда ослиная?!

— Юра.

— Нет, а что Юра? Кто он ваще такой?! Чел, который позволил тебе уехать, а потом четыре года ебал тебе мозг! И пизданулся ты тогда из-за него!

— Я упал, потому что потерял контроль.

— Бабке своей расскажи, видел я, где ты контроль потерял! Перед прокатом в раздевалке!

Юру несло, я убрал руки в карманы, чтобы ему не влепить.

— Я его знать не хочу! — махал руками Юра. — В первый раз вижу! И я не собираю уважать это тряпьё! Это не я его выбрал!

— А тебя-то кто выбрал, фея в лосинах? — Жан всё так же улыбался во весь рот, казалось, шире уже нельзя. — Может, тебя Никифоров твой выбрал? А, нет, там же другой Юра.

— Жан, тормозни.

— А тебе взамен хуй достался… — зубы Жана можно было посчитать: он показал их все. — Точнее, нихуя.

Юра резко сорвался с места. Я и понять не успел, как уже сдёргивал его с Жана, перехватив предплечьем за шею. Пол больно стукнул в бедро, Юру, наверное, в спину, тоже больно. Его злющие глазищи на красном фоне лица сверлили меня из-под моей подмышки. Он попытался оттолкнуть меня рукой — крепко упёр в шею, подсунул ногу мне под подбородок, отжимая от себя. «Двумя руками, Юрочка, ну я же учил». Я прижал Юркину ногу за щиколотку к его же щеке. Положение было довольно унизительным, и я мог бы поржать, если бы Юркина злоба не прокатывалась по мне, медленно убивая. В глазах было черно, когда Юрка стукнул ладонью в пол.

Дышалось тяжело, подняться получилось не с первого раза. Жан сложил ноги на стол и сверкал довольной рожей. Он, очевидно, жалел только, что у него нет попкорна.

—  _ Будто он сам не отмахался бы. _ — Юрка собирал растрепавшиеся патлы в хвост.

Он всё ещё злился. Меня всё ещё крыло, но теперь я злился тоже.

— Ага, ещё не хватало, чтоб вы подрались тут, идиоты. Я не собираюсь на это смотреть! Какого хрена я должен смотреть на это? Хотите драться? Валите на хуй из дома, чтоб я не видел тут этого дерьма!

Юра дёрнулся как от выстрела, побледнел, болезненно впился пальцами в голову.

Мстительная мысль извернулась, что это ничего, что ему полезно побыть с другой стороны. Ощутить получше, что он со мной делает. Но обороты я всё же сбавил:

— Ты не обязан его любить, не обязан его уважать. Сегодня он часть меня, даже если эта часть тебе не нравится. И все свои домыслы по этому вопросу впредь оставляй при себе.

Я подождал, пока информация усвоится, и продолжил:

— Да, ты прав на счёт Белки! Да, я в гробу её видал, со всем её дерьмом! Да, она просто заноза в заднице! Она мне дорога, да, как палка в колесе! Но я встану со стула, если она будет умирать. Потому что, пока я связан с Жаном, то связан и с ней тоже. И нам гораздо выгоднее не убивать друг друга. Нам всем следовало бы быть внимательнее. А не вот это.

Я не заметил, что Жан подошёл, пока он не прижался лбом к моему затылку.

— Тц.  _ Пидоры, блядь. Поебитесь ещё. _ — Юрка пнул стопку спортивных журналов и развернулся к выходу. Я удержал его за плечо.

—  _ Пусти. _

— Поднимешь? Или нет? — Я крепко держал, ему, наверное, было больно. За эти пять лет он хорошо вытянулся, и я смотрел снизу вверх. Смотрел и думал, что он перерос меня не только в этом смысле. Юра дёрнул плечом и собрал журналы.

—  _ Айда _ . — Я двинул в кухню. Грохнул на стол стопку тарелок так, что нижняя раскололась. —  _ Хочешь крушить? Давай. Веник под раковиной. _

Первая взорвалась об дверь, ещё до того, как я её закрыл до конца.

Юра бил тарелки и горланил по-русски:

—  _ Пидорасы, блядь, как же вы достали меня, гондоны! Как же всё это заебало! _

Каждая тарелка разбивалась прямо в моей голове. Мне показалось, что так даже неплохо: ноги почти не чувствуются, особенно если вот так на стену удобно навалиться.

Я смотрел, как мокрый Жан вошёл в дом с мокрым телевизором в руках, закрыл дверь ногой.

— Дождь пошёл, — пояснил он, кивая в сторону улицы.

— Он же ребёнок, Жан.

— Да какой он тебе жеребёнок, выше меня конина вымахал. Ты ему до пенсии подгузники менять будешь? — примостил внаклон к стене: подставка отлетела.

— Как и тебе, Жан.

Жан подошёл и тоже привалился к стене, пока я говорил:

— Вы все в нём видите только то, что сверху. Вы не видите, с какими демонами он сражается каждый день. А я знаю. Как из него всё лезет. Он потому и катается… так. Всё на истерике, всю ярость в каток. Я поначалу каждый его прокат думал, что всё, конец мне. Потом ничего, привык. Но до сих пор удивляюсь, почему лёд после него не красный.

— Ты не говорил.

— Не говорил.

— Ты поэтому тогда…

— Нет, — оборвал я, и продолжил: — Ему дозарезу на первое место нужно. Каждое серебро — личное оскорбление. Это для тебя лёд — жизнь и арена. Для него это смерть, и питерская подворотня, по которой он безнаказанно размазывает врагов. И врагов посильнее ему подай. Простых не интересно. Сам с рук откармливать готов, чтоб потом больнее пиздить было. Всех мордой об лёд: судей, зрителей, папу с мамой, одноклассников, соперников…

— Никифорова.

— Никифорова, — согласился я. — Тебя и меня.

Жан молчал.

— Для меня всё изменилось с тех пор, как мы с ним связаны.

— Я не знал.

А я знал, что он не знал.

— Юра не прав, Бек. Ты тоже легенда. Кто раньше знал твою страну? А теперь там олимпийская бронза.

— Я мог тогда золото.

— Мог. Но ты упал. — Жан задумчиво поддевал ногтем край обоев. — Ты с Казахстаном своим звучишь теперь на весь мир. Но ты больше не сможешь, Бек. Не сейчас. Сейчас ещё громче тебя сделает только трагическая смерть. Тебе нужен перерыв на год, может два, тебе всего двадцать пять, Бек. Никифоров в тридцать золото брал. Но прямо сейчас ты не сможешь больше, нужно притормозить.

— Я не могу.

— Вот и я не могу.

Грохот давно стих. Очевидно, тарелки кончились. Жан обошёл меня и толкнул дверь кухни. Проплыл мимо Юрки, достал две кружки, одну кинул Юрке в руки, вторую запустил в стену.

* * *

Мы сидели на полу среди кучи осколков, я отвернул крышку бутылке текилы и пытался выдрать дозатор зубами. Нормального выпить дома не нашлось.

— Я после этого хуилы пить не буду.

— Конечно. — Жан встал, вытащил из холодильника пластиковый стаканчик. Вывалил йогурт в раковину и слегка сполоснул. По пути прихватил нож и протянул мне. С ножом дело пошло быстрее.

—  _ Иди на хуй, _ — буркнул Юрка, но стаканчик взял.

Жан расплылся в улыбке и подмигнул:

—  _ Не при-ми-ну. _

—  _ По Достоевскому учит, _ — пояснил я припухшему Юрке.

Теперь Юрка всегда останавливался в гостинице.

Так он говорил. Я понимал, что он с кем-то подружился в Торонто, но если он хотел молчать, значит, знать мне не нужно. Каждый человек имеет право на тайны.

Я сам долго хранил от него тайну. С того тренировочного лагеря, в котором я понял, что он мой. Меня тогда уже тянуло в Россию, я знал, что моя пара где-то там. Юрке было всего десять, а я хотел ещё поучиться в Штатах и решил пока не говорить ему, подождать год или два. Или пять.

— Я к Юрке в Питер, потом домой на несколько дней. Давно мать не видел.

Жан молчал, разглядывает свои руки.

— Я беру перерыв после национальных. Сделаю заявление перед прокатом. Может, малышню возьму. Музыкой опять заняться хочу.

Жан медленно кивнул, вроде как не дышал даже. Думаю, вспугнуть боялся.

— Послушай, Жан, Юра не виноват. Белла не виновата. И ты не виноват. — Я сделал паузу, но не дождался, пока Жан посмотрит на меня. — Жизнь продолжается, мы всё выбрали сами. Это твоя жизнь, то, что происходит с тобой прямо сейчас, а не конец всего. Может, даже это начало. Мы уже нашли свой путь, нам всем пора идти дальше.

— Но ты будешь со мной, даже если я не позвоню, да? — Жан поднял прозрачный взгляд.

О таком не просят. Это неправильно. Жан знал, что неправильно, и я собирался сказать ему об этом, но:

— Всегда.

* * *

Я смотрел на своих юниоров, когда почувствовал эту бешеную необъяснимую радость. Где-то был очень счастлив Юрка.

— Привет, Бека! — верещал он в трубку. — Я переезжаю в Канаду! Белка сделала мне предложение!


	3. Хороший лёд

Отабек писал мне стабильно, раз в месяц. Скупой отчёт о жизни Жана. Несколько предложений, отбитых красной строкой, как стихи хокку, написанные сантехником за работой. Ничего лишнего, ничего, что могло бы ранить. Я ничего не отвечала, но спасибо, Отабек, как же ты бесишь.

Читая один из таких отчетов, перекладывая сухие слова на музыку гаражного рока, я подумала, что написать Юре — вот где отличная идея. Даже странно, что она не пришла мне раньше. Ведь это с ним, а не с Отабеком, мы были в одной лодке. Так глупо, что мы ни разу не пытались связаться.

Мы с Юрой вращались вокруг этой нерегламентированной парочки несколько лет, а столкнулись лбами только однажды, в Барселоне, случайно. Он тогда ещё не знал, что скоро начнёт это странное вращение. Тогда ещё никто не был в курсе, что он парный с Отабеком. Никто, кроме Отабека. Этот маленький самурай был осведомлён давно. Точно был, когда связывался с Жаном.

Не представляла, как Юра сможет его простить через несколько часов, но тогда он стоял ни сном, ни духом и представлял собой наглядное пособие по пубертатному периоду, с прыщами и скачущим голосом.

Двери лифта раздвинулись передо мной как занавес, открывая сцену. Знаете такие постановки, когда на сцене куча народа, а прожектор светит только на одного, хоть бы он даже и стоит к вам модно стриженым затылком? То, что я уже еле держалась на ногах от обильного аперитива, не особо мне помогло.

Рядом голосили фанатки Юрия Плисецкого, и сам Плисецкий — сиреной скорой помощи для раненых казахской нагайкой. Я отвернула Жана в их сторону, обсуждая громче приличного, наивная, будто это могло бы помочь.

Нет, скандальчик вышел на удивление неплохой: Юра превосходно взорвался, принимая вызов. Он орал, Жан тупил, а я смотрела только, как главная угроза удаляется к выходу и думала: «Чуть-чуть, ещё чуть-чуть».

— Отабек, куда ты? — радостно возопил Жан.

«Как наивно с моей стороны».

Боль дернула и начала потихоньку расползаться по голове.

— Иду есть, — у камня и то больше эмоций.

— Идешь один? Ты, как всегда, одиночка.

«Что он несёт? Господи, что он несёт?»

— Не откажешься поесть с нами? — Жан сверкал, как ни в чём не бывало.

«Боже, что? Он серьезно?»

— Хочу поесть один, — ответом отсёк мою голову хуже грядущего похмелья.

Жан лыбился, как будто его фотографировали на пачку сока. Если его что и выдавало, то только моя перекошенная рожа.

Отабек перевёл взгляд на Юру.

А Юра просто спас:

—  _ Чё, блядь _ , уставился?!

Боже, я была готова расцеловать белобрысого сопляка за это. Но боль уже скрутила как следует, и мы еле дотащились до номера: о еде можно было забыть. Финал в Барселоне нам всем дался не легко.

Я оставила комментарий к Юриным фото в соцсетях. Юра меня узнал и ответил в своей манере:

**[23:58] Yriy Plisetsckiy:** Чё надо?

Мы подружились. Переписывались, созванивались. Юра оказался нервный, злой и неожиданно болтливый.

Мы щемили в морской бой, менялись музыкой, иногда залипали в сериалы. Юра учил меня ругаться русским матом, я учила его ругаться с британским акцентом. «Сраненький клуб брошенных соулмейтов», так мы себя называли. Когда Юра прилетал в Канаду к Отабеку, то останавливался у меня. Это был наш маленький секрет. 

Юра водил меня на каток.

— Я привёз тебе  _ козлиные  _ носки. На них хорошо коньки надевать, особенно прокатные могут болтаться.

— О, у меня есть коньки, — я достала новенькие белые пластиковые коньки, покрытые толстым слоем пыли.

Юра присвистнул.

— Жан подарил давно. Ни разу не надевала.

На льду Юра объяснил, как шнуровать, и сел рядом.

— Бека мне как родной брат. Он меня первый нашёл. Я тогда вроде любил другого человека. Или ненавидел, не знаю, — Юра держал меня за руки.

— Вот так, просто постой сначала. Согни колени немного и держи равновесие. Бека мне сразу всё про себя объяснил, как есть. — Юра развел руки в стороны и отпустил. — И спросил меня прямо: «Будешь моим другом. Или нет?» У меня никогда друзей не было, кроме него. Теперь вес на левую, правую вперёд. Не толкайся носами, это не хоккейные же.

Я водила его в лес, пострелять по банкам.

— Как ты смогла не влюбиться в своего соулмейта?

— Он не дал мне и шанса. Начнем с маленького расстояния. Вытяни руку, будто тянешься к мишени. Держи пистолет, левую подставь снизу. Вот так. Сделай несколько пробных.

Юра принял правильное положение.

— У нас есть правила, — говорил он, — вступать в отношения с другими можно. Молчать о своих чувствах можно. Говорить о своих чувствах можно. Говорить о заносчивом индюке нельзя. — Юра прицелился и пальнул.

Мне нравилось на коньках.

— Ты не думал, что кроме этого ещё что-то есть. Кроме катания?

Я шнуровала свои коньки, Юра шнуровал свои синхронно.

— А тут нечего думать. Нет у меня нихуя. Я ничего другого не умею и не хочу. Институт вон закончу, буду экономист — никому не нужен нахер.

Я невольно улыбнулась. Эту песню мне Юра скидывал и даже перевёл.

— Парикмахер же.

Юра скользил рядом, держал за руку.

— Из семьи дедушка один и Бека. И друзей у меня не было никогда и нет.

— Я твой друг. Поворот, Юра, я боюсь.

— Ты друг. Падай на левую.

Юра отпустил руку и ушёл влево, оставляя поворачивать самой. У меня получилось, и он быстро оказался рядом.

— Ну вообще-то неплохой у тебя список набрался. — Я перевела дыхание.

— Вообще-то неплохой.

А Юре понравилось стрелять.

— А вы не пробовали? В отношения? — Я поправила Юрин локоть. — Давай уже расстояние побольше сделаем.

Юра напрягся, локти поехали вниз. Я поправила.

— Да как же заебали вы все со своими отношениями! Нет, нахуй, не пробовали! Понятно, блядь?!

Он сбил банку.

— Я, может, асек вообще, вот же доебались!

Юра поставил на предохранитель и опустил пистолет.

— Какие с ним вообще отношения могут быть, он же псих?! Ёбнутый, Белка. Из него слова не вытянешь — непонятно, что у него там в башке творится. Зато внутренних ощущений масса: то степь, то ухаб, то блядский каньон стописят километров! Смотрю на него и глазам не верю: ебало-то одинаковый кирпич. То ли злится он, то ли рад стараться? — Юра махнул пистолетом, и я забрала на всякий случай. — А он и сам не понимает, что там у него внутри-снаружи. Его в асфальт убирать будут, он и не заметит, блядь, понимаешь?

— Понимаю, Юра.

Угловатые плечи дрогнули и упали, обмякли. Я поставила банки дальше и вернула ему пистолет.

— Давай.

— Сначала там не очень про отношения, мне же пятнадцать лет было. — Юра передёрнул затвор, снял с предохранителя. — А потом, когда уже не было, Бека сказал, что всё останется, как есть. Сказал, что ничего хорошего от этого не будет. Сказал, что он в Барселоне всё сказал.

Юра долго целился перед выстрелом. Банка осталась на месте.

— А потом… ну ты сама в курсе, что потом. — Вторым Юра тоже не попал.

**[22:24] Yriy Plisetsckiy:** я даже думать не хочу об этом белка даже не начинай

**[22:24] Yriy Plisetsckiy:** у меня хорошие перспективы и ещё много времени

**[22:25] Yriy Plisetsckiy:** но на них мне страшно смотреть я не знаю что будет.ладно этот ещё он всё время всяким говном занимается и дальше продолжит

**[22:25] Yriy Plisetsckiy:** но бека я не знаю что с ним будет

**[22:26] Yriy Plisetsckiy:** ты просто не видела беку когда он ногу сломал.я пересрал я блядь думал он умрёт клянусь думал что умрёт

**[22:26] Yriy Plisetsckiy:** и второй раз то же самое было

**[22:26] Yriy Plisetsckiy:** он же у нас двинутый на всю голову у него хуева миссия понимаешь?У него.блядь.требования.

**[22:27] Yriy Plisetsckiy:** у него и шаги и спирали и прыжки.сколько таких спортсменов? кроме него бильман только россия и япония сейчас делают.он этого не видит.

**[22:27] Yriy Plisetsckiy:** он видит только тот спортивный лагерь в рашке где он был хуйлом последним

**[22:28] Yriy Plisetsckiy:** он видит невзятое золото с олимпийских.мы в тот раз все втроём клювом щёлкнули.но бека тогда реально мог хоть и обе ноги поломанные

**[22:29] Yriy Plisetsckiy:** но он упал

**[22:29] Yriy Plisetsckiy:** у него вся жизнь это лёд война и заслуги

**[22:29] Yriy Plisetsckiy:** в край оборванный пацан

**[22:30] Isabella Yang:** А ты какой?

**[23:02] Yriy Plisetsckiy:** да такой же

Та серия «Коня Бо Джека», с похоронами матери, придавила Юрку к дивану. Он молчал и блестел глазами. Юра никогда не говорил о своих родителях, и сейчас молчал, несмотря на отличный повод.

Я решила разрушить тишину:

— Хочу сделать тебе предложение, Юра.

— Белка, извини, ты классная, конечно, но немного… старовата.

— Я тут придумала кое-что, — я долго собиралась это рассказать, так что его неуклюжие остроты не попали в кассу. — Одну мелочь… Ну так-то не мелочь, а очень даже крупное. Я, по-моему, сделала открытие. Точно сделала.

Юра фыркнул:

— Поняла наконец, что красная помада для старух?

— Мне нужен бизнес-партнёр и деньги, — выдохнула я.

— Моя одежда, ботинки и мотоцикл.

— Что?

— Я говорю — знаю, что сегодня смотреть будем вместо этого коня.

— Сара, конечно, очень классная! Но диалоги? Это же кошмар, Юра, у меня кровь ушами.

— Да чё ты хочешь, фильм восьмидесятых. Ты ваще хоть родилась тогда? Хотя ты старуха, может и родилась.

— Не, Юр. Я в девяностых.

— Ты плохо выглядишь, Белка. Тебе нужно помириться с ним. — Юра обеспокоенно смотрел в глаза. Он никогда не начинал такие разговоры.

— Помирюсь, если ты помиришься.

Юра не ответил. Что ж, он сам нарушил правило, и я поддержала:

— Я не злюсь на него. Я знаю, ему было тяжело. Тяжелее, чем Отабеку: у Отабека был ты.

— Ты не можешь так говорить, ты не знаешь, что чувствовал Бека.

— Я знаю, что чувствовал Жан. Жан не умеет, не может отпускать, понимаешь? Отабек умеет делать выбор и нести ответственность. И он благодарен за то хорошее, что с ним случается, понимаешь?

Юра смотрел и, возможно, понимал, но молчал.

— Жан не хочет, не может принимать решений и выбирать. Он не благодарен, он хочет всё и больше, и прямо сейчас.

— Он изменился, Белка. Он принимает решения.

— Я знаю, я же его чувствую. С ним очень тяжело. Он, конечно, и отдаёт с таким же рвением, но не каждый человек готов столько принять. — Я вздохнула, вспоминая, как долго не могла признать, что мне столько не нужно. — У него страх, Юра. Он боится исчезнуть. Ему кажется, что если на него перестанут смотреть, то он исчезнет.

Юра не останавливал меня, поэтому я продолжила:

— Жану на самом деле не нужны медали эти. Ему нужно, чтобы смотрели на него. Медали только мешают, давят ответственностью: когда на тебя свалился такой талант, приходится вывозить, соответствовать. Это отвлекает от сцены, а сцена ему нужна как воздух. Сцена и хроники истории, в которые он хочет попасть. Чтоб знали, чтоб видели. Стоять на первом — так, вишенка в коктейле.

Юра фыркнул под нос, но спорить не стал.

— Поэтому он так впечатался в Отабека, — пояснила я, — этот готов не отводить глаз. Как собака.

— Бека не как собака, — Юра весь подобрался.

— А как? Он и от тебя глаз не отводит, ты знаешь?

— Он просто. Он очень привязывается к людям.

— Как собака, да?

— Да что б ты понимала, дура?!

Юра замолчал, сжал кулаки, даже костяшки побелели. Слеза по щеке.

Я боялась вспугнуть, но всё же спросила:

— Любишь его, да?

Юра задышал ртом, видимо нос заложило. Молча смотрел сквозь выключенный экран телевизора.

— Водка есть, хочешь?

— Ой, да пошла ты, алкашня пожившая. — Юра шмыгнул носом. — Давай вторую часть смотреть? Айл би бэк, блядь.

Жан позвонил мне через три месяца.

* * *

Можно сказать, что на моё открытие меня вдохновил именно Юра. Бесконечным своим нытьём и жалобами на ужасный синтетический лёд, который имел популярность в Торонто.

Как говорил один известный писатель: «Идеи повсюду вокруг нас, главное — не упустить».

Юра и стал первым спонсором. Мы договорились, что если выгорит, то Юра переедет сюда и мы вместе укроем всю Канаду, Америку, и Россию, и леший знает, что ещё. Мы не верили в свой успех, когда залили наш первый открытый летний каток в Сочи бесшовным синтетическим льдом. Это был фейерверк. Я визжала от радости, Юра тоже визжал: «Ohyet', Belka! Mi sdelali!»

Сладкая парочка позвонила нам почти одновременно, так их там проняло.

Юра орал в трубку что-то про Канаду и меня.

Мы назвали наш проект «Хороший Лёд».

Вот и вся история.

* * *

Лыжня спускается с горы прямо от террасы. Под подошвой скрипит тонкий синий снег, мелко блестит, красиво, даже ступать жалко. Из машины выгружаются сумки, лыжи, юркин сноуборд, экипировка, и коньки, и гитара, и набитые продуктами пакеты — горшочек, не вари.

Отабек открывает ключом и распахивает дверь. Похож на китайского гнома, распечатывающего секретную комнату. В секретной комнате чудеса: в холодной темноте на обшитых жёлтым деревом стенах гирлянды с мишурой и венки с пахучими ветками, колокольчиками, бантами и прочим инфантильным дерьмом. Жану понравится. Уютный домик заранее наряжен хозяином — каким-то-другом-Отабека, который собирался отмечать тут Новый Год, но скоропостижно развёлся и улетел праздновать в Таиланд.

Вот повезло.

Удивительно, что именно у самого неконтактного из нас человека всегда находятся нужные знакомые. Причём как в его задрыпенске, так и в Канаде.

Раздобыть номер телефона, оформить документы, покурить дурь, встретить Сочельник в коттедже в Квебеке внезапно, и немедленно, и бесплатно… Думаю, что он мог бы и чистый героин, и незарегистрированный пистолет, и что там ещё бывает — была бы нужда.

Все устало молчат. Трепаться перестали ещё в машине. Наконец-то.

Юра на водительском не затыкает матерный вулкан. Отабека посадили рядом как самого терпеливого.

Жан радостно фонтанирует параллельно Юре и просит остановиться, чтобы купить кофе, сходить в туалет, сфоткать лису, которую он только что видел, точно видел. За рулём же Жан ноет и требует развлекать его беседами, чтобы он не заснул, и почему именно ему рулить ночью? Но Отабек напоминает, что никто не виноват, всё решили камень-ножницы-бумага. Отабек сидит рядом как самый терпеливый.

Он всю дорогу у нас как наказанный.

Утром я разлепляю глаза — ведёт Отабек. Жан храпит на переднем и ни в какую не соглашается храпеть на заднем и уступить Юре место. Видно, боится, что я украду его во сне.

Огромные ели в тяжёлом снегу кажутся чёрными. Вправо и влево, и снова вправо. Влево и влево, и опять… Ленту дороги мотает пьяная гимнастка… Похоже, кто-то догадался, что я выбрасываю камень первым, и серпантин достался мне. Мы поднимаемся всё выше, уши противно закладывает, но так даже лучше: Юра с переднего пассажирского умудряется дёргать Жана за бронзовую медаль и порвавшиеся шнурки во время последней показательной. Пытается отвлечь меня резкими выкриками и драматичными взмахами рук, но я не такая, я не отвлекаюсь. Я бы, конечно, предпочла рядом молчаливого Отабека, но Юра и Жан на заднем? Не смешите.

Иногда мне странно видеть нас вчетвером, хотя мы так давно крепко пригорели друг к другу. Сложились, как четыре кусочка пазла. Не как те гладенькие фрагменты из новой коробки, которые соединяются с мягким щелчком и остаются вместе, даже если поднять со стола. А как бракованые рисунком, тёртые, с замятыми углами и расслоившимися кончиками, потому что их много раз примеряли неправильно, и в итоге приткнули друг к другу с усилием и зазорами в стыках. Пускай результат выглядит странно и потрёпанно, но для тех, кто страдал над этим, имеет совершенно героический вид.

И вот так мы и продолжаем героически выступать. С нашим шатким ледяным бизнесом, в который Жан вкрутился золотым саморезом, с тысячью и одной идеей в стиле Джей-Джей. С нашими натянутыми отношениями и всё ещё возникающей неловкостью. С нашим ужином на маленькой кухне, в мерцании мишуры и свете гирлянд, пихаясь локтями и сталкиваясь под жухлой омелой в порядке очереди.

Вот: я, Отабек и омела. Пока я думаю, должна ли я поцеловать его в щеку или в задницу, Отабек, не изменившись в лице, идёт мимо. А что, так можно было?

Пожав плечами, тщательно натираю индейку, размышляя о том, как скромные планы домашнего ужина в Сочельник легкой рукой Жана раздулись до уикэнда на зимнем курорте с блэкджеком и лыжами? Юра тычет острым пальцем в плечо. Три пары глаз внимательно смотрят на ярко-синюю индейку в моих руках.

После недолгого анализа порошков и пакетиков убеждаемся, что краситель пищевой, и я запихиваю лимоны с яблоками в синюю птичью задницу.

Отабек яблоки вытаскивает, очищает, режет и укладывает обратно. Очень аккуратно, сука.

Сталкиваюсь с Юрой. У меня миксер, у него банка дедушкиных огурцов, над нами омела. Прохожу мимо, Юра чешет затылок, как бы говоря: «Так, что ли, можно было?».

Юра, конечно, не может открыть эту банку. Душит её полотенцем, ковыряет ножом. Жан банку забирает. Он всё у всех забирает. У Отабека вон сковороду, у меня миксер, не обижайся, Юра. Юра показывает средний палец, в глазах светит зелёная надежда на провал. Жан душит банку полотенцем, пищевой плёнкой, ковыряет ножом. Отабек забирает банку, прокатывает ребром крышки по столу, отдает мне. Ну правильно, все должны потрогать дурацкую банку. Я открываю неожиданно легко. Иди ты, понторез.

Юра, конечно, прокомментировал бы банку, но шоколадный крем вылетает из-под миксера в оливье, на стол, на холодильник, на Юру, на Отабека и на меня. Почему Жан с миксером в руках остаётся чистым — загадка для пытливых. Отабек выбирает ложкой крем из оливье. Жан собирает крем с Отабека, спасибо, что руками. Жан высыпает в салат остатки красителя. Не, ну а что?

Юра долго смотрит в синий салат. Делает его голубым, заправляя майонезом. Чёрт подери, Юра, как можно это есть?

Я смываю с себя липкий шоколад, ищу полотенце, сталкиваюсь с Жаном. Жан подмигивает, тычет пальцем вверх, на омелу. О, я как раз шла нахер, пойдёшь со мной? Прохожу мимо.

Юра сталкивается с Отабеком. Поднимает взгляд на омелу, Отабек треплет светлые волосы. Жан с грохотом роняет форму из духовки. Четыре пары глаз наблюдают медленно оседающий на полу рыхлый бисквит. Отабек подбирает его, кладёт на тарелку. Не, ну а что?

Жан бросает форму в раковину, держит под водой обожжённую руку, ищет полотенце, сталкивается с Юрой под омелой. Тянется с поцелуем, ухватив Юру за футболку. Ржёт в болевом захвате, через слёзы, бьёт ладонью по рыжей паркетной доске.

Отабек мажет кремом тонкий жёсткий корж. Жан отодвигает Отабека, сворачивает рулет. Очень худое чёрствое рождественское полено. Кто-то против?

В камине трещат дрова, в бокалах тихо хлопают пузырьки, свечи и гирлянды поджигают наши лица разными цветами. Сгоревшая индейка, смертельно пересоленый оливье и рождественское полено, до жути похожее вкусом на настоящее. Шампанское и мандарины — единственное, что можно есть на этом столе, а гулять катастрофически поздно. Зато всё красивое и мы вместе. Это же должно утешить?

Мы вместе, и Юра очень старается и даже почти не смотрит в сторону Жана, хоть и всё равно срывается на ядовитые реплики. Жан очень старается обходить мимо, хотя, конечно, всё равно касается Отабека каждую секунду, будто проверяя, не исчез ли он. И этот Отабек, который тоже что-то старается, хотя всё равно раздражает просто тем, что он есть.

Я не стараюсь. Я перебираю струны жановой гитары, сидя на диване. Зря, что ли, брали?

Жан варит пельмени, Отабек варит утешительный глинтвейн. Сталкиваются под омелой; Отабек снимает её и выбрасывает наконец в мусор. Спасибо. Юра чистит мандарины рядом со мной, протягивает один мне. Хватаю его целиком. Дольки лопаются во рту, брызгая, разливаясь соком. Хорошая попалась. Сладкая. Юра закатывает глаза и отворачивается. Он наблюдает за кулинарной вознёй и неуверенно, хрипло ломает тишину:

— Иногда я горжусь ими, как будто они мои дети, — кивая в сторону кухни.

— Да, они справились.

Я смотрю на две спины, снующие на малюсенькой кухне. Думаю, что хоть нам было не слишком легко и мы вдоволь попрыгали по граблям, сегодня мы действительно делаем то, что хотим и выбираем сами. И что мы пришли к этому вместе и каждый поодиночке.

— Мы справились, Юра.

— Даю им пять лет.

— Давно ты заделался оптимистом? Не протянут и двух.

Юра посмотрел на меня с недоверием.

— Хочешь, поспорим? — подмигиваю я. — Проигравший носит одежду победительницы неделю.

— Белка, если хочешь поносить мою одежду, просто попроси.

— С Рождеством, Юра.


End file.
